


Sparkly

by LikeRebelDiamonds



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2016 [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8205211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeRebelDiamonds/pseuds/LikeRebelDiamonds
Summary: For the prompt Gravity Falls, Any, Critters and ghoulies





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt [Gravity Falls, Any, Critters and ghoulies](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/745921.html?thread=98515649#t98515649)

"They won't come! Things like that don't do things like that!"

Her brother was so narrow minded, Mabel didn't understand how they were related.

"Of course I can! I just have to write up the invitation," Mabel said, holding up a vivid sheet of card stock and several glittery pens, "and then burn it! Easy as pie! Ooooh pie! Do you think they'll be hungry? I need refreshments! Piles of sugary, sweet delicious artificially colored goodneesssss..." her eyes started to go wide, sort of glossy with a look Dipper knew too well. She ran downstairs, a ball of energy in a unicorn sweatshirt too big for her. Dipper had no choice but to yell after her:

"You can't invite ghosts to a rave!"


End file.
